AntiEaster
by XxShugoCharaCafexX
Summary: Amu, Yaya, and Rima was walking to school one day and finds a Anti-Easter building. They meets Gina there, the queen's chair of 'Anti-Easter'group. Easter is planing another evil scheme. Amu has to save Ikuto from Easter. Amuto story. suckish summary
1. Chapter 1:AntiEaster

Gina-chan: Kyaaa!!!!!

Amu: (sweat-drop) what's wrong....?

Ikuto: (huggles Gina)

Gina-chan: Kyaaa!!!!!!

Shugo chara: ...............

Amu: Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara.....

CHAPTER 1: Anti-Easter

Amu woke up from the most fantastic dream ever! Her and Tadase getting married! She was in a good mood today because of that. She hummed the tune of 'Blue Moon' (Utau's song) as she dressed for her school. She put on her shirt, pants. And everything, except her tie. She looked through her closet as she kept humming 'Blue Moon'. She looked under her bed, on her chair, in her bookshelf and even inside the toilet. She wondered if Ami has taken them again. She sighed.

She came downstairs for her breakfast. Her mom was cooking chicken.

"Mom... Chicken for breakfast...?" she wondered why. Usually it was eggs with vegetables. This was new. She told her that she would skip breakfast (didn't want to eat chicken for breakfast).

"Amu-chii!" She heard Yaya's voice. She sighed as she came outside. Yaya hugged her, as she would every morning. Rima was there with her, as she was every morning. And I joined them, like I would every morning.

"Amu-chii, yesterday, I heard a giant crashing noise outside my window!" She exclaimed. "And then, we had a black out!"

Amu remembered the black out yesterday. And she knew exactly who caused it.

"Stupid cat..." she mumbled to herself. Rima heard her and snickered.

"But you know what? Yaya wasn't scared!" Yaya bragged.

Rima and Amu snickered to that. Of course she wasn't(sarcastically).

"Yaya meant it! She really wasn't scared!"

"Right~~~."

"Yaya wasn't! Wasn't scared!"

"huh?"

The three of them stood before a huge building they never saw before. It said 'Anti-Easter'. They looked at each other. It wasn't new, they could tell because half of the building was torn apart, and it had vines covering the building.

Rima, showing no fear pushed the door. It made a horrifying noise as it opened. She looked back at her friends, who was definatly terrified. She shrugged at them and went in. Amu and Yaya, not knowing what to do, followed Rima. No light was on in the building. You could hear the wind, which made it creepier. What made it really scary is that they could hear footsteps. Amu clutched on to Rima and Yaya. She told them she wasn't scared, but she didn't let go of them. Rima playfully blew on Amu's neck, making her jump.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the Royal Garden

Tadase and Nagehiko stared at the three blank seats before them.

"I guess their not coming..."

Back to Amu, Rima, and Yaya

"R.I.M.A!" Amu complained, as her two best friends laughed away to tomorrow. She growled at them. They heard the footsteps once again. This time, even Rima and Yaya was scared. They clutched on to each other.

"Gee...gee, Rima... Can you get any.... any more... annoying....? Get...get off me...." Amu said, while pulling Rima even closer to her.

The sound of the footstep dissapeared as they saw a shadow-like figure at the top of the stairs. She or he gracefully came down the stairs, not taking his or her eyes off them. As she or he came out of the darkness, and into the light, they could see that the person was a teenage girl(about 13-15?). She has a shoulder length, beautiful, curly, blond hair with a red highlights. Her hair made her bright red eyes pop. She wore a white tank top and a bell-bottom jeans. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

They stared at each other for a long time.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu screamed for some reason.

"Kyaa!" The girl screamed in reaction to Amu's scream.

"Kyaa!" Amu reacted back.

The screams went on for a little while, until Rima finally knocked Amu out by hitting her hard on her head.. The girl and Yaya sweat-dropped.

"Who are you?" Rima asked. The girl hesitated to answer the question.

"My name is Gina." (A/N: Yes, that's me) She said. "I'm the Queen's chair for 'Anti-Easter' group."

"Booo!" Yaya booed at Gina(Gina, Amu and Rima sweat-dropped).

"Well, when you say easter....Do you mean...?" Amu trailed off. Gina bit her bottom lips, as if she had said too much.

"well, bye" She turned around and power walked up the stairs, and Rima grabbed her, stopping her.

"what?" Gina asked, as she turned around.

"What is that for? Queen's chair, Anti-Easter, groups..." Rima didn't let go of Gina. She was sure if she let go, Gina would run up the stairs and dissapear. Rima glared at her, forcing her to answer to her question.

"Shugo chara!" Gina shouted in frustration. As soon as she said that, she clapped her hand to her mouth, trying not to say anything else that would give away her secret agency work. "I really got to go!" Gina hurried upstairs, and dissapeared.

At Royal Garden

The girls told the boys what happened at 'Anti-Easter'.

"But Yaya wasn't scared at all!" Yaya lied again, as she did about the black out. Nobody paid attention to her. Tadase was busy thinking. Amu was worried that Tadase was thinking too hard. Nagehiko was busy telling Amu that Tadase was okay. Rima was too busy watching them. So Yaya pouted as she kicked a trashcan. Then she decided to be herself, got down on the floor, and started to throw a tantrums.

"But this is strange...there being a group called 'Anti-Easter' and knows about shugo charas.... this may cause some trouble... or help us defeat Easter." Tadase said. He looked at Nagi for extra info. Nagi was smartest of them all, but he still was nothing compared to Kairi.

"Nothing worth saying, but" Everyone leaned closer to him, " don't you think they copied us with the king's and queen's chair and those kind of thing?" They sighed in disappointment.

"It does kind of seem like that..." Amu agreed. Everyone else did too.

"Maybe we should all visit there together after school." They all agreed to that. That's when they realized they were late for school. But since they were guardians, it didn't matter if they were late or not.

"Ikuto." Gozen called.

Ikuto came out from the shadow of the room.

"you know what to do." Ikuto nodded and walked out of the room.

Gina-chan: Sorry if it was too short

Amu: Noo!!!!!!!!!!!

Gina-chan: (sweat-drop) what are you doing?

Amu: Ikuto left me... T.T

Gina-chan:want to...go look for him...?

Amu: Yay! Ice cream!

Gina-chan: Your so random...

Kiseki: Um... Gina-chan is sorry about any spelling mistakes... I think.

Miki: OMG! Kiseki thinks?

Kiseki: ...


	2. Chapter 2:Nero

Gina-chan: Ikuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: Ikuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tadase: Tadase!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: wth?

Tadase: Why is no one calling my name?

Amu: Butt-cramp!!!!!!!!!

Gina-chan:(sweat drops...)

Kiseki: Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara. And she's sry for the mistakes in the first chapter. She can't figure out how to edit the story, so if any of y'all know, tell us.... is that all?

Gina-chan: Yup!(huggles Kiseki)

Ikuto: I'm sry but

Old lady: I said carry my stuff!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Gina-chan: (sweat-drop)

Ch.2: Nero

"Himamori-san and Mashiro-san, your late again." Nikaido said.

"Sorry...?" Amu couldn't be respectful to Nikaido anymore, since the they figured out he was one of the

bad guys in Easter. But later he quit his job in Easter, and got a full time job as their teacher.

"You better be." He continued from where he was.

Amu and Rima sat down in their chair and took out their text book. They tried to concentrate, especially Amu, but they couldn't concentrate, because of 'Anti-Easter'. She wondered if Easter knew about them. She stared at Nikaido, wondering if he knew about 'Anti-Easter'.

(Amu's POV)

After school, they gathered at Royal Garden, once again. Everybody was happy and was ready to go. Even Kukai was there too. To Yaya, this was like a cute little field trip. She had a survivor's hat, vest, pants, and shoes. Did I mention a camera? She was taping us, acting like we were survivors, getting ready to go into the wild.

"And on the right is Amu-chii, the brave!!!! Grrr!" Yaya zoomed into my friend. "And next to her is her best friend, Rima the comedian!!!! Hahaha!"

As Yaya kept filming everybody while introducing them, we were talking seriously about the 'Anti-Easter' group.

"Before we go, we should ask Nikaido-sensei about the 'Anti-Easter' group." I suggested. Tadase and Nagi seemed impressed.

"We should." They agreed.

"No need to." A husky voice said from the ceiling of Royal Garden.

In Royal Garden, the ceiling and the walls were made out of glass, and at the ceiling of Royal Garden, there was a window. Ikuto was was sitting on the ceiling, half of his leg inside Royal Garden. He jumped down from there. His cat ear and tail popped out, and he did a 3 back flips in the air, and performed a perfect landing.

"Ikuto!"

"Thieving cat!!!!!!"

"Ikuto-kun!"

"Kitty cat!"

"A guy with a face!"

"A guy with a face... Rima... do you even know his name?" I sighed. Then I turned my attention back to Ikuto. " Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

He ignored my question. "Anti-Easter... They are just like guardians, but more stronger and bigger group." He explained. He pulled himself a chair. "They are the biggest threat to Easter. Actually, to Easter, the guardians are nothing."

Tadase big his lower lips, hurt. He couldn't believe he just said that the guardians aren't even a little threat to Easter. Everything they did was not needed.

The rest of the guardians were hurt too. They couldn't believe they were nothing to Easter. Till now, they thought they were the biggest threat to Easter.

Ikuto smirked. This was a funny moment to him. He loved seeing Tadase upsept. But he was upset seeing Amu upset.

"so you guys are going to 'Anti-Easter'?" He changed the subject.

"yes." I answered. We all headed for the door, leaving Ikuto behind. Even Yaya was feeling down. She shut off her camera and took off her hat. We all walked depressingly towards the door. When I looked behind, Ikuto was following. But we ignored him and kept walking toward the 'Anti-Easter', me, Yaya, and Rima leading the way.

Then I noticed Ikuto was still following us.

"What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Ikuto!!"

" I have a business with the antis too."

We shrugged and started walking again. Finally, we were there at the Anti-Easter. This time, there was a girl, right outside the building. She had a long light brown hair. Her hair was long enough that she could she on it. She also had a white tank top and a bell-bottom jeans(she was very beautiful and skinny she could be size 1). She had a deep red eye. The only thing different was that she was wearing a 'peace' necklaces. She was sitting on a old rusty chair; reading the book 'Twilight'(A/N:I luv!Twilight series!). She was also barefoot. She also looked 13-15. When she saw us, she ran inside leaving the book and the chair behind. We looked at each other, asking each other what to do. When we decided to enter the building, Ikuto stopped us.

"She coming out." He said. We looked at the entrance. He was right. Someone was coming out. The girl who was outside and Gina-chan came out.

"Ikuto."

"Gina."

I watched the tense atmosphere between Gina-chan and Ikuto. Gina-chan glared at us.

"Are they your comrades?" She looked like she regretted ever talking to us. But her look changed when Ikuto told them we weren't. She leaned over and said something to the girl. The girl ran toward us.

"This way." she said. She had a really beautiful voice. We followed her, leaving Gina-chan and Ikuto behind. I looked back at them one last time before I entered the dark building, following the girl.

We entered a medium-sized room. There was light in here, which made me less scared. She made us seat down and another girl came in and gave us coffee. Tadase said he doesn't drink coffee(gay) so she brought tea and then she left.

"My name is Leanette." The light brown haired girl said. Kukai and Tadase blushed. I kinda got jealous.

She flipped her long hair, leaving a coco butter scent to wonder around. Tadase and Kukai drooled over her.

"Dang, it's hot in here!If you'd like to take off anything, Leanette...we wouldn't mind." Kukai joked(kind of). Leanette giggled slightly and said no.

"I'm the knight's chair in the 'Anti-Easter' group." She took a sip of her coffee. She added some more sugar, stirred it with a tea spoon, and then drank some more. We copied her and did the same.

"Would you like to join the Anti-Easter group?" She offered. I looked at Tadase. I did want to join.

"I would like join." Rima said, not even thinking about it.

"Then I'd also like to join." I said, confidently.

"There are some rules you cannot break in you join us..." She told us.

" And what is that?" Nagi asked.

"You cannot go to school while your in our organization, nor can you see your family or normal friends."

I stared at the ridiculous words that just came out of her mouth. But Ikuto... I wanted him to be freed from Easter as soon as possible. Maybe I was too kind. Giving up her family and friends for one person who always teased her.

Rima's situation was different. She'd do anything to get away from daughter hating, always fighting parents.

"Anyone else?" She asked. When no one said anything, she made me and Rima follow her to another room. Everyone else stayed there, in a worried face.

We followed Leanette to another room. The door had a 'do not enter' poster on it. Leanette knocked on the door.

"Who?" A guy's voice said from inside the room.

"It's Leanette and 2 others who wants to join." She answered politely. The door opened by itself, and I flinched backward in fear.

"Enter."

The guy behind the voice was hot. H.O.T, hot. He was about 15 to 17 years old. He had a red and messy hair like Kukai, and his eyes were deep red too. He wore a white tank top also, but he wore a green baggy jeans. He stood up from his chair and came closer to us. He leaned down to my height and looked at me. He had my chin in his hand.

"Hinamori Amu, age 12. Goes to Seiyo Elementary school." He read through me. I gasped in surprise. "Best friend:Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko. Lives at 46.63 londitude, 13.33 latitude(random numbers ^-^). In love with..."

"AH!" I cut him off. "I'd be thankful if you stopped there, please." I told him. He smirked. He was smexy as Ikuto. The thought of that made me blush. I didn't even knew I thought of Ikuto that way. I mean Ikuto, smexy?!

The guy chuckled as if he knew what I was thinking. I blushed up a deep cherry. He looked at Rima. He placed his hand on her cheek. Rima blushed.

"Mashiro rima, age 12. Goes to Seiyo Elementary school." He read her as he did to me. "Best friend: Hinamori Amu. Lives at 46.64 longitude, 13.33 laryngitides(another random numbers. Hehe). In love with..."

"I!" she cut him off like I did. " I'd also be thankful if you didn't say that." He chuckled again.

"I'm Nagazaki Nero." He told us. "I'm 16 years old... well mentally I'm 145 years old." Me and Rima stared at him. He chuckled at our reaction. Then he turned very serious.

"We're not trying to find the embryo. Our organization's goal is to destroy the embryo."

* * *

Gina-chan: Yay! Finished with the second chapter!

Ikuto: Old lady please...i have somewhere to go...

Old lady: You would not go without carrying my stuff! Don't you see me carrying this heavy box?

Ikuto: ...Made of card board. Very small box...and empty...

Old lady: Did you just made an excuse to not carry my stuff? You have no respect for elders! No respect, I tell ya!

Gina-chan: Hahaha! That's funny!

Author's note: There would be a start of amuto in the next chap, peeps. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting My New Families

Gina-chan : OMG!

Amu :What?

Gina-chan : Ikuto's carrying the old lady's stuffs!

Amu : Ikuto...

Old lady : Don't drag it!

Ikuto : I'm trying granny, I really am!

Old lady : (Smacks Ikuto) don't you talk back to me, boy!

Amu : Oh, no she didn't (Attacks granny full strength)

Yoru : Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara...or the characters...except Nero, Lanette, and Gina!

Kissee :That's my line!

Ran : You should have thought faster!

* * *

Old lady : Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch.3: Meeting my new families

"What?!" I practically shouted. "Why?" I couldn't believe he just said to destroy the embryo.

I couldn't help asking one more time. "Why?" Roma just looked at him with a questionable look, but not asking him anything. Nero gave a small chuckle. Then I noticed Lanette was blushing. Then I saw Roma blushing too. Maybe I was too? I touched my cheek. It was very warm. Maybe I was blushing.

"Like I said, I'm 145 years old." He told us. "And how I lived that long... There was another embryo 129 years ago, and I was the one who captured it. But..." He looked very pained. We could tell something has gone wrong with the embryo.

"When I made a wish, The embryo took lives of other people to grant my wish. Life of 1,000 people!" Rima and I gasped loudly. The embryo takes 1,000 lives of people to grant a wish... I couldn't believe it.

"What wish did you make?" Rima asked, straightforward. Nero chuckled a little again.

"To have superpowers." I noticed he said 's' right after power. He had gotten more then one superpower. "The superpowers I have gotten is to not age,to read minds,turn invisible, and lastly... a really not superpower superpower, to change a person's eye color."

"And you used your last superpower to change your groups eye color to bright red or deep red." Rima finished his sentence. Nero raised his eyebrow.

"Impressive." He thought out loud. Rima blushed.

"Of course." She stuttered.

"Leanette, you know what to do."

"Yes, Nero-Sama."

"Go get their cloths."

"Yes, Nero-Sama."

Nero looked down at his ring that had a red gemstone. It was shining. Then I realize that gemstone was shining when he read my mind too. He gave us a glance. I noticed the ring pointed at me. I could tell he was about to change me. I shut my eyes, and I heard Nero chuckle.

"You have to open your eye, Amu." The way he said my name made me blush. I opened my eyes.

"L...like this?..." Nero nodded. Something shined to my eyes, and then everything went blank...blank...blank...

(Nobody's POV)

"What did you do to her!" Rima shouted, looking at the fainted Amu.

"As I told you, changed her eye color." He calmly said. "Like you will be later on."Rima growled at him.

"Now, look into my ring..." He told Rima, and she couldn't resist but look into it. Then the bright light flashed into Rima's eye too, making her faint too.

"Light." He called.

A beautiful girl came in, a little shorter then Leanette. She looked about 12-14. She looked about size 2. She had a shoulder length, straight, light brown hair. She had a bright red eyes, and a very luscious bright pink lips that made her eyes stand out even more. She wore a white tank top, and a bell-bottom jean. And of course, she was barefoot.

"Yes, Nero-Sama?" She answered him.

"Take them to Leanette." She nodded and dragged the blond and the pink out of his room to another room where Leanette was.

(Nagi's POV)

"Amu-chan..." I was worried about her. Why did she agree to that? The deal was so stupid! Did she hate Easter that much? Or was it for...

I shook my head. It was probably for him.

"Nagi! What are you doing?" Yaya asked. I could feel the worries in her voice. When they said friends, I wondered if it counted us too. We are Amu-chan and Rima-chan's friends...

"Tadase-kun." I called. He looked at me. He looked very worried.

A girl who served the tea/coffee came in, dragging Amu-chan and Rima-chan.

"Amu-chii!Rima-thang!"

"Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san!"

"Amu-chan!Rima-chan!"

"Hinamori! Mashiro!"

The girl ignored us and looked around the room. She sighed and went out with Amu-chan and Rima-chan. The girl didn't let us follow her. She told us to stay here.

(Light's POV)

where is she? Leanette~~~! Oh, gosh, their heavy... I opened another door to another room, and of course, she wasn't there. I looked at the pink haired girl. She was bigger then the blond girl, so she was heavier. She looked like she was going to wake up very soon. I was suppose to deliver them to Leanette before the wake up. I panicked and ran faster, and opened and closed the door faster. Finally I found Leanette in her room. Duh! Of course she was in her room. I scolded myself. She smiled when she saw them. She politely took them from me. I sighed in relief and lied down on her bed. I was worn out.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. "Ace chair."

"Why can't you just call me by my name, Leanette-chan?"

"Light-chan."

I smiled. I loved Leanette. Not like boyfriend girlfriend love, but family love. Everybody loved each other in our group. We could trust each other. We were this close to each other cause we lived with each other for so long. Nero-Sama has used his so call 'superpower' on us, and we never aged since. I did miss my family. I bet my sister is about...46 now? It's been so long. I wished we'd find the embryo sooner. Then, I guessed, is when I can see my family again. I bet they were going to be surprised when they saw me.

"ugh."The pink hair groaned.

"Oh, Hinamori-san. Good evening." The girl looked up.

"Leanette." She said.

"Since your awake follow me." Leanette said.

"Mm..."

(Amu's POV)

I followed Leanette. While I was, I looked outside the window. Ikuto wasn't there. Gina-chan was there, she was drinking tea.

"Ikuto left." Leanette told me.

"What?! No! That wasn't what I was thinking!" I crossed my arm and blushed. Leanette giggled. We reached a room that said 'Amu'.

"This is your new room." She told me. I entered the room. A bed...a desk...a window...a mirror...a clock...and a chair. That was all. "Too simple?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"This is perfect." Leanette headed for the door.

"I'll give you some time to be alone...and get use to this room and this life." She went out.

"She finally left." A husky voice said from outside the window.

"Kya!!!!!!!!!"

"So you joined them..." Ikuto sat on the tree branch that was 1cm away from my window. He looked at me and jumped into my room. I blushed.

"Ikuto..." I trailed off. He got a playful smirk on his face.

"What is it...? Amu..." The way he said my name made me blush even more. He came closer and closer to me.

"Ikuto..." I pushed him, but he was too strong. He got closer and closer to me, till his face was 1 inch away from me. I squeezed my eye shut. I waited, but nothing touched my lips. Then I heard him laugh. I was furious. I opened my eyes. He was sitting on my bed, and laughing.

"Pervert!" I shouted at him.

"What? Did you want me to continue?" He smirked. I blushed.

"No!!!" I screamed at him. He started laughing again, and I blushed even more. Then he suddenly stopped. The door flung open.

"Tsukiyomi." It was Nero(and Leanette beside him). I pressed my lips together. I could tell from his looks that Ikuto wasn't suppose to be here.

"hello." Ikuto greeted. Nero glared at me. I looked away from his glare. "What are you doing here?" Ikuto smirked. I sighed as I noticed his playful smirk. He wasn't planning something.

"Well, see you later, Amu-koi." I gasped. He did not just call me 'Amu-koi'. He jumped out the window. My mouth was hanging open. I was furious. He was not getting away with that. I looked behind me, and there was Nero, who just sighed, and Leanette raised her eyebrows at me. I shook my head.

"That idiot is lying! We're not like that!" I protested against them.

"Whatever you say, Ikuto's Amu." Leanette joked. I blushed and she went out of the room, leaving me and Nero alone. I was scared. Maybe he'd use his 'super power' on me. Maybe turn me invisible. Then I smiled. That'd might be fun. Nero didn't say anything about what happened with Ikuto.

"You should meet our group members." He threw a dress at me. "Put that on." He started to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Where's my shugo charas(A/N: totally forgot about them. =^-^=)?" I asked.

" Their downstairs already. Now get dressed." He left. I looked at the royal purple strapless dress. It had 3 ribbons at the top. It didn't have any sleeve and it didn't even come down to my knees, but it covered enough.

I wondered what happened to Rima. Did she go to room and was putting on a dress like me right now? What happened to the guardians? Were they downstairs too? I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress show my slim really good. It made me look thin. I smiled. I wondered what Ikuto would think when he looked at me in this dress... perverted stuff, probably.

When I opened a door, there was a shoulder length, straight, light brown haired girl(Light). She made me follow her downstairs. I saw my friends and strangers, Leanette, Gina-chan, and Nero down there. I saw Rima too. She was in a dress that was same as mine, just different color. Her's was hot pink. Then I saw someone I knew.

Why was Ikuto there?

* * *

Gina-chan : Oooh! Cliffy!

Ikuto: Why am I there?

Gina-chan : I have no idea.

Old lady: com'on! Is that all you got?

Ikuto: old lady, please, I'm not fighting you!

Kiseki: Gina-chan now owns Light too! Is that fast enough for ya?

Yoru: 1.3 second late

Ran: Kiseki's a slow poke!

Miki: Gina-chan is sry for too short amuto moment.

Amu: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

Ran: Review pleaz!


	4. Chapter 4:Poison Bullet

Old lady: Gasp! (accidentallyipped off Ikuto's top) You r smexy!!!

Amu: Yummy cookiez.... ㅡ.ㅡ zzz(falls asleep)

Gina-chan: sry, Amu! But I can't have you all over him right now! -I drugged Amu's cookiez, yo!

Ikuto: Gina! That lady's crazy! Hide me! (hides behind me)

Gina-chan: Eeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Hottie behind me!

Old lady: I love you afro dude!(Ikuto's doesn't have an afro, lady...)

* * *

Kiseki: Yeah! All the other shugo chara went to stop the lady! Anywayz~~~ Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara! Or the characters! Except the characters she created!

Ch.4 poison bullet

"Ikuto!" That was the first name I shouted out. The Guardians and Rima kind of looked disappointed. Tadase was more then disappointed though. He was furious that the first name I called out was he's worst enemy.

Nero didn't really seem to mind that Ikuto was here. I thought he'd be mad like earlier, when he made Ikuto get out of my room. Or maybe it was because I was going to change? Either way, Nero had no complaints right now. The one who really did get on my nerves was Leanette. Apparently, she really didn't believe me when I said Ikuto and I weren't like that. She looked like she was about to chant 'Kiss her! Kiss her!', but she didn't. She just smirked at me. That was better, I guessed.

Nero and Gina-chan made me and Rima stand in the front of the room with them. There was a small stage up there, probably for introducing us to everyone. Now that I really did look around, there was a about 5 more people who I didn't meet yet. Well, I did meet the tea/coffee serving girl... but I haven't exactly talk to her.

As we went up to the front of the stage, I saw two microphone. Gina-chan tapped the microphone twice, and it made a loud thumping sound. Everyone held their ears as she done that. She cleared her throat once...twice...three times, and then looked around everyone.

"As we all know, two new members will be joining us today." she looked at Ikuto and then the guardians. "Not you guys." she said. Tadase's hopefulness in his eye dissapeared. She looked around again for some reason. Then I noticed other Anti-Easter members looking around too. Rima and I shared a worried glance. It was not long before one of the member that was in the crowd run out of the builing. Gina-chan told us not to worry about him, but how could we not?

This time, Nero stepped up to the microphone. He didn't tap the microphone or clear his throat like Gina-chan did. He just started speaking.

"Ikuto, would you mind to leave about now?" that was the first thing he said.

"Yes, I would mind." he replied.

"want me to kick you out?"

Ikuto laughed and started to leave. "Like you could."

I was disappointed watching Ikuto leave. I glanced back at Nero and everyone else, but nobody's attention was to Ikuto, but the ceiling. I looked at Rima, and saw her looking up too. I looked up also, and saw the guy who ran out earlier running from thousand of man in black suits on the ceiling(they had the glass ceiling like the guardians). They started shooting. One bullet came through the ceiling and hit somewhere, but no noise was made. Another person shot, and it came through the ceiling again. This time, it broke the vase of the roses, in the middle of the room. He jumped from Anti-Easter building, but he succeeded a perfect landing.

"Light..." Nero called her.

"yes, Nero-sama." Light started running outside. She made sure the door was closed before she totally left the building, following the guy.

"Now where were we...oh yes, oh yes!" Gina-chan tried to sound enthusiastic. But no one was. They were all worried.

"Are you guys doubting our team mates?" Nero suddenly stepped up to the microphone. Everyone's attention turned to him.

"Don't you believe in them and their strengh?" some people started looking ashamed. Nero stepped down from the stage. Then he left(to his room, but amu doesn't know where he's going).

"Well, I think you(Amu) and you(Rima) should start introducing yourselfs..." Gina-chan tried to cheer up everyone, but the tense atmosphere did not leave the spot. She bit her lips.

"Whoo! Yeah!" I cheered...kind of...in a bored voice. I really hated myself for doing that, because next thing I know, everyone's eyes were on me. Gina-chan asked me to step up and give some speech or something. I said no, but she pushed me up to the microphone anyway.

I tapped it twice, just like Gina-chan did, and the cleared my throat three times.

"Okay...this is kind of akward to speak at this moment..." I looked at Nagihiko. He always had good ideas that could help me out. Always. But when I looked, I noticed the guardians were gone. I started to panick.

"But I know who wants to speak!" I handed the microphone to Rima.

"your on your own, bud." I made a poker face and went to the corner of the stage in the very back. Rima glared at me, still holding the microphone.

"Um...hello." she hesistated on what to say. She mouthed 'what do I say?' to me. If I knew what to say, I wouldn't have gave her the microphone. I mouthed 'how should I know?'. She groaned and turned back to her audience.

"hello." she went down the stage and handed the microphone to a person(that she doesn't know).

"Anything you would like to say?" he blinked twice, not sure what to do. Then he smiled warmly.

"I'd like to welcome Hinamori Amu to our Anti-Easter group." he knelt down, and kissed my hand, completely by surpirse. I blushed madly. That was a bad choice to give the microphone to him. I crossed my arm like I usually do when I'm embarrased. I took the microphone away from him. He'd might go against me again.

I didn't really get my answer yet. I wondered what Ikuto was doing here. I wondered if he really left or was watching us from somewhere. He was a cat after all. He was very sneaky.

"Well, we were going to make this a big deal...but the intruders...and Ikuto...and Light...and Zac." Gina-chan gave a nervous chuckles. "So we might celebrate the next time...and pray that Light and Zac is alright." Zac must have been the guy who Light went to save, and Light must be the girl who left to save Zac, I guessed.

I looked at Rima, cause I somehow had a bad feeling. When I saw her she was in her 'ball' pose and looked like she was in a great pain. I started to get more bad feelings. Was she hurt? Was she sick?

"Rima."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" she just shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said, trying to act okay, trying to keep her voice normal.

"What is it? I know something wrong." I said, but Rima shook her head again.

"I'm fine!" She shouted. I flinched.

"Are you sick? Are you hurt?" I ignored her 'I'm fine!'. She glared at me. She stood up and ran upstairs. Gina-chan sighed and signed me with her hand that I could go upstairs too. I thanked Gina-chan and started running after Rima. Why was she so upsept? Well, not upsept, but...sick? Hurt? Which one was it? Why was Ikuto there? Ikuto!

I stopped at the middle of the stairs. Ikuto smirked at me.

"Missed me?" I glared at him. Why didn't he just drop dead? I really needed to talk to Rima. I smiled. I knew what could make him move. I leaned closer and gave him a small peck on his cheek. He froze completely. While his guard was down, I pushed him, and ran upstairs. I smirked as I took one last glance at Ikuto. He wasn't moving yet.

"Rima!" I opened the door to her room. She wasn't there.

"Rima!" I opened the door to my room. She wasn't there.

"Rima!" I opened the door to the closet. She wasn't there.

"Rima! Where are you!"

"Amu." I gasped. It was Rima.

"Rima!" I called again, cause I didn't really hear where the voice came from.

"Amu." She said again. Something worried me about her voice. It sounded as if she had cold or something. But she was fine just a minute ago. It had came from Nero's room. I opened it without nocking it. Nero and Rima was there. Nero was sitting on his chair, and Rima was on the floor, she looked like she was in pain. But Nero didn't look concerned at all. I reached out to help her...

"NO!" Nero screamed. I flinched. "Don't touch her!"

I didn't know how scary he could be. This was the first time seeing him like this. When he noticed that I was scared, he scratched his head and opolozized.

"sorry..." he blushed(so cute!). "She seemed to be having some side effect to her eye color changing. Don't touch her, it will happen to you too." I watched as Rima screamed in pain. Something was very wrong. I didn't think it was the side effect... The bullet! Did it hit her? The first one didn't make a sound...did it?

"Does people with side effect usually is in this much pain?" I asked Nero. He looked at Rima worriedly.

"Not really..."He mumbled.

"I think she got him by a bullet that came through the ceiling. You know the first one that didn't make a sound?" Nero started thinking. He bit his lower lips...

"Get Gina." I nodded and ran out his room, ran down the stairs(ignored Ikuto who was still frozen).

"Gina-chan! It's an emergency! Hurry!" Gina-chan started following me, stopped for a second at Ikuto, and started following me again. When she entered the room, she flinched.

"Oh! Oh, my!" she watched Rima as she screamed in pain.

"I don't think it's a side effect." She said. Nero agreed.

"The bullet?" He asked. She watched Rima.

"I think so." she sat down next to Rima. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmm!" Rima answered(i think).

"This will only hurt a lot." Gina-chan said as she put her hand _inside, _I mean really inside her stomach, and pulled the bullet out. Rima gasped in pain. When Gina-chan took her hand out, her hand was covered in blood. Not just any blood, my best friend's blood.

"Get me a bandage...not just any bandage the sacred one in the basement! Oh, and not the ones you put on small cuts... the long one for..."

"I know!" I shouted as I ran down to the basement.


End file.
